WXLI-DT
WXLI-DT, channel 41, is the flagship station of the Spanish language television network Univision, licensed to Driftveil City, serving the Unova region. The station is owned by Univision Communications, as part of a television duopoly with UniMás owned-and-operated station WXUT-DT (channel 68). The two stations share studios and offices in Driftveil and WXLI's transmitter is located at the Unity Tower in Nimbasa City. 2018 will mark the 50th anniversary of this station. History WXLI first signed on the air on August 4, 1968, originally operating as an independent station, carrying programs in both English and Spanish. It feature some of the programing such as TV Musical and local public affairs programing focus during the evenings. The station originally operated from studios located at 641 Main Street in Paterson City. The station's studio facilities were later moved to 24 Meadowlands Parkway in Virbank and then to its current facilities in Driftveil. In 1970, WXLI became an entirely Spanish-language station, and affiliated with the Spanish International Network, which became Univision in 1987. Since the mid-1980s, WXLI has used the slogan A su lado, an adaptation for the Hispanic market of the On Your Side campaign created by Frank Gari. News operation WXLI-DT presently broadcasts 17 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with three hours on weekdays and one hour each on Saturdays and Sundays); in addition, the station produces an hour-long extension of its morning newscast Noticias 41 Al Despertar en UniMás for sister station WXUT which airs weekdays at 7:00 a.m. and the 15-minute sports highlight program Accion Deportiva 41, which airs Sunday nights at 11:15 p.m. as part of the 11 p.m. newscast. WXLI also maintains news partnerships with CNN en Espanol, Dominican Republic's Noticias SIN, Peru's America Television, and Mexico's Enlace Publica. The 6 and 11 p.m. weekend newscasts tend to be pre-empted by Univision programming that runs longer than it is scheduled to air (which is rare for the primetime schedule, unless a football (soccer) match airs). It also should be noted, that in the event that there is a technical fault occurring during either of WXLI's weekday newscasts, WXLI will cut to Univision's satellite feed until it is able to rejoin the East Coast feed for the national Univision news bulletins. Univision's satellite feed features Primer Impacto Extra from 6-6:30 and 11-11:30 p.m. for stations that do not have local newscasts. WXLI is known for having newscasts whose ratings frequently rival its English-language counterparts. From 1972 until 2013, the station's lead news anchor was Cuban-born Rafael Pineda; his 41 years at channel 41 gave him the distinction of being the longest-serving news anchor on a New York City television station, English or Spanish.. On January 5, 2012, it was announced that WXLI's 6 p.m. newscast ended the 2011 calendar year as #1 newscast in that timeslot in the entire United States among adult demographics. WXLI outperformed all early evening local newscasts in the country, regardless of language among Adults 18-49. On May 7, 2012 beginning with WXLI's 6 p.m. newscast, the station's moved its newscasts to a temporary set and announced on the next day (May 8) on their morning newscast that WXLI was constructing a new set to debut on July 23. On May 2, 2012, WXLI's weeknight 11 p.m. newscast was extended by five minutes to 11:35 p.m. (expanding to 35 minutes in length), while the weekend late newscasts continued to run for a half-hour from 11 to 11:30 p.m. Newscast titles: Reportar 41 (197?-1987) Noticias 41 (1987-) Image Gallery WXLI Noticias 41 1990.png|Logo of WXLI's Noticias 41 from 1990. WXLI1993.png|WXLI ID from 1993. Mark7_studio_400.jpg|2nd former studios of WXLI used sometime around the 80s to early 90s. ezgif-5-a4d58e1086.jpg|WXLI news set used between 1998 to 2005. (a) ezgif.com-webp-to-jpg.jpg|WXLI news set from 1998-2005 (b) 50AnosDe41.png|Commemorative photo celebrating their upcoming 50th anniversary showing almost all the logos used by the station over the years. Video Gallery Category:Channel 41 Category:Univision Network Affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Spanish International Network affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:Univision Communications Category:Driftveil City Category:Unova